THAT MAN
by monggu kai
Summary: "Aku adalah Park Chanyeol yang bukan berasal dari negeri salju terkutuk itu. Darah ku adalah Eustacia, tulang ku berasal dari Lavinia, tenaga ku akan ku gunakan untuk kejayaan Alroy Eustacia, dan impian terbesar ku adalah menghancurkan Nevada" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... Genderswitch !


**That Man**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

**GS Kai**

RATED : M (ada adegan mature)

Yang belum 17 tahun jangan di baca FF ini ya dek (bukan karena adegannya hot, hanya aja gak penting untuk dibaca karena cerita nya juga standar gak ada manfaatnya. Jangan menodai kepolosan kalian dengan FF rated M absurd ini)

**WARNING!**

Jangan bayangkan setting tempat di FF ini **seperti kerajaan Goguryeo, Baekje, Silla, dan Joseoan di Korea.** Ini adalah cerita dengan settingan negeri antah berantah karangan saya sendiri yang di pastikan gak jelas arah dan tujuannya. Saya memikirkan tentang Bangsa **Sparta, cerita epik dewa-dewa Yunani, kekaisaran Romawi dan mungkin sejenisnya.** Intinya cerita dan settingan tempat disini saya bayangkan ke arah sana, Cuma tokoh2 nya aja yang korea. Jadi, jika anda sekalian gak suka dengan cerita aneh dan gak jelas, EXIT adalah pilihan terbaik bagi anda daripada menyesal dan mual di akhir cerita.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE :**

**Kata-kata asing dan nama kerajaan yang ada di bawah nanti saya ambil dari bahasa latin. **

**Alroy ** artinya kerajaan

**Astin** artinya pemimpin yang kuat

**Hester** artinya bintang

**Lunar** artinya bulan

**Helius** artinya matahari

**Quillon** artinya pedang

"**Aria, Azadeh , Celeste, Cleva, Tavia, Valencia, Nero, Nevada, Delmore, Aurelia, dan Eustacia" **adalah nama-nama kerajaan di dalam cerita.

**Lavinia **: sebagai ibu kota dari kerajaan Eustacia

**Allegra** : adalah istana/ tempat tinggal para bangsawan Eustacia

**Araceli** : sebagai ibu kota dari kerajaan Celeste

**Castilya** : adalah istana tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemarinya masih mengelus pedang panjang nan tajam bersimbah darah itu dengan tenang. Matanya lekat memperhatikan bagian tajam benda besi kebanggaannya itu. Terdapat darah pekat yang telah mengering disana. Seringai liciknya tersungging nyata di kedua bibirnya. Ia jelas bangga dengan pencapaiannya. Saat langkah kaki masuk ke indra pendengarannya, ia belum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Quillon tua itu.

"Panglima, semua rampasan perang dan tawanan penting sudah berhasil kita amankan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu titah panglima untuk gerakan kita selanjutnya" seorang prajurit kepercayaannya melapor padanya

"Apa saudara ku yang tamak itu sudah memberi kabar dan perintah?"

"Paduka raja belum memberi perintah, tapi ada utusan kerajaan membawa surat ini panglima"

Ia membaca surat yang ternyata langsung dari saudaranya. Seringai itu muncul kembali di bibirnya.

"Kumpulkan semua tahanan perang, aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dari negeri kecil ini"

"Baik panglima. Segera akan saya persiapkan"

Panglima bertubuh gagah dan tinggi itu kembali fokus dengan kegiatan membersihkan pedangnya.

"Sepertinya kau akan minum darah sebentar lagi, _Quillon_ ku" ucap nya dingin dan terkesan kejam.

Setelah selesai dengan pedang kebanggaannya, ia melihat ke luar tenda. Pemandangan di luar tenda nya langsung menunjukkan bagaimana hancur dan hangus nya kerajaan Celeste ini karena bala tentaranya. Kerajaan kecil paling indah di gugusan Hester itu kini hancur tak tersisa. Padang rumput dan bunga yang menjadi _trade mark _ibu kotanya kini menjadi hangus karena peperangan. Megahnya istana dan kuil mereka di Araceli kini hanya tinggal sebuah bangunan tanpa huni karena kedahsyatan serangan anak buahnya. Ia tersenyum saat bendera Eustacia berkibar di depan istana Celeste menggantikan bendera cokelat milik kerajaan ini. Celeste kini resmi takluk di bawah kekuasaan mereka.

"Aku lah yang terhebat!" ucapnya sambil membusungkan dada.

Ia mengayuh pedang nya dan melakukan gerakan melibas habis simbol merpati di tiang pembatas antara tendanya dengan tepi jurang di bawah. Celeste sudah takluk dengan mudah di tangannya. Tiga ribu pasukannya sudah berhasil melumpuhkan enam ribu tentara cokelat negeri penghasil bunga dan gandum ini. Ia memastikan bahwa raja negeri ini pasti menyesal telah menolak invasi baik-baik mereka empat bulan yang lalu. Jika sebuah kerajaan menolak mendukung mereka dengan cara baik-baik, maka kekerasan adalah jalan tengah yang mesti mereka lakukan. Peperangan adalah hukum alam yang sah di gugusan hester, lunar, helius dan seluruh bagian bumi mereka.

Langkah kakinya ringan menuju lapangan luas tempat markas pasukannya berkumpul. Ia melihat kumpulan orang-orang penting kerajaan ini menatapnya murka dari balik jeruji besi yang mereka buat khusus untuk tahanan perang. Ada sekitar 5 jeruji besi yang berada di tengah lapangan itu berisikan orang-orang Celeste.

"Hormat kepada yang mulia Panglima Park !"

Semua pasukan kerajaannya bersimpuh di tanah melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan jubah _cream _kebesaran Eustacia datang ke tengah lapangan. Simbol singa emas di makhkota kecilnya mengisyaratkan ia adalah pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan untuk medan pertempuran ini. Ia duduk di singgasana yang telah disediakan untuknya dengan angkuh saat menatap tahanan-tahanan menjijikkan dimata elangnya. Tampang kekalahan mereka meninggikan hatinya.

"Kau masih punya nyali juga Huang Zitao! menatap ku seperti itu tak sopan namanya"

Pria yang di sebut Huang Zitao itu menggenggam tangannya yang diborgol erat sekali.

"Sabar paduka, dia adalah panglima perang kerajaan yang terkenal kejam itu" bisik perdana menterinya yang juga di borgol di sampingnya.

Park Chanyeol masih mendapati tampang marah Raja Zitao di jeruji no.1 di depan mereka.

"Kau bener-benar membuat ku ingin muntah. Pengawal, cepet keluarkan dia. Aku akan memenggal kepalanya disini"

Park Chanyeol mulai memberikan tekanan mental untuk para tawanan itu. Kepanikan orang-orang Celeste ini adalah kepuasan untuknya. Suasana makin ribut saat orang-orang Celeste yang ada di 4 sel lainnya menghujatnya. Mereka marah raja mereka akan di bunuh.

"Walau kalian semua sudah menghancurkan kerajaan kecil ku, aku yakin kalian tak akan bisa menghancurkan semangat juang kami!. Kalian bedebah serakah!"

Park Chanyeol tertawa mendengar makian Huang Zitao yang sekarang di seret menuju keluar sel.

"Jika kerajaan mu lebih luas dari Celeste, ku pastikan kau juga akan serakah" ucap Park Chanyeol sambil turun dari singgasananya.

Panglima paling muda yang di miliki Eustacia itu mengeluarkan pedang keramatnya yang telah bersih dari darah pasukan Celeste yang di bantainya. Ujung pedang itu sudah menyentuh dagu raja Zitao yang kini bersimpuh di tanah dipegangi dua prajurit suruhannya. Teriakan untuk segera membunuh dari pasukannya membuatnya tersenyum. Senyum itu makin lebar saat tak di dapatinya rasa takut pada wajah sang raja.

"Berhenti lah, manusia apa yang akan membunuh manusia lemah dalam perang?. Kau seperti binatang yang tak tahu belas kasih. Apa seperti itu yang diajarkan ibu mu, manusia Eustacia?!"

Telinga nya panas mendengar makian itu. Ia mengedarkan kedua bola matanya ke kotak-kotak besi tahanan mereka, siapa seorang wanita yang berani meneriakinya itu.

"Dia yang meneriaki anda Panglima"

Indra penglihatannya melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan hiasan emas di seluruh kainnya menatapnya tajam. Tampak aura kebencian yang kuat dimata itu.

"Jackson, bawakan jalang itu kemari"

"Bedebah, jangan sentuh dia. Kalau tidak kau akan mati!"

Huang Zitao terlihat murka saat seorang pengawal membuka gembok untuk mengeluarkan seorang gadis muda dari sel paling ujung.

"Apa dia permaisuri mu Raja Zitao? atau selir mu?"

Ia mendorong keras tubuh gadis muda itu tiba-tiba hingga gadis itu tersungkur di tanah. Gadis yang tangannya juga di borgol itu berusaha bangun dan ingin memukul panglima sombong yang sudah mempermalukan raja mereka. Tapi usaha nya berakhir sia-sia karena sudah ada pengawal yang memeganginya. Dua pengawal itu membuatnya bersimpuh menghadap panglima sombong itu.

"Kau boleh membunuh ku, tapi jangan sentuh dia atau seorang pun yang tersisa"

Dengusan meremehkan terdengar dari mulut panglima yang sedang berdiri gagah itu.

"Raja lemah seperti mu memang harus di lengserkan. Melindungi rakyat mu pun kau tak bisa, tapi mati-matian melindungi seorang wanita. Kau tipikal raja gila wanita juga rupanya"

Ia berjongkok menjambak rambut gadis yang ia perlakukan kasar tadi.

"Kau siapa nya raja lemah itu, heumm?"

"Dia bukan raja lemah. Dia panutan kami, dan akan selalu menjadi panutan kami walau kerajaan kalian menaklukkan negeri ini. Para bajingan seperti kalian sampai kapan pun tak akan kami hormati!. Kau pikir kau orang kuat karena berhasil melakukan ini pada kami? kau hanya orang lemah yang tak memiliki akal dan budi!"

Ia semakin menjambak rambut gadis itu kasar.

"Kau ingin ku perkosa agar kau tahu bagaimana hebat nya aku? atau kau ingin ku perkosa disini sekarang juga dan setelahnya ku buang pada pasukan ku untuk dinikmati bersama-sama?"

Satu tamparan ia libaskan ke pipi gadis itu.

"Lepaskan dia bajingan!"

Suara teriakan dari hampir tiga puluhan orang-orang tahanan itu ia dengarkan. Ia melihat api kemarahan dan dendam dari orang-orang itu menyiratkan mereka tak terima atas perlakuannya.

"Lepaskan dia bedebah, jangan sakiti wanita jika kau adalah seorang pria!" teriak seorang pria berpipi tirus dengan mata sipit.

"Keluarkan lelaki kurus menjijikkan itu juga kemari!"

Panglima itu memijakkan kakinya pada perut gadis itu yang kesakitan tergeletak di tanah.

"Begitu lah rasanya jika berani meneriaki ku. Bahkan raja negeri ku pun tak berani berteriak karena kehebatan ku. Kenapa manusia-manusia lemah dan tolol seperti kalian berani melawan ku?"

Ia kini menodongkan pedangnya pada pria bermata sipit itu.

"Aku bukan seorang pria? apa aku terlihat seperti wanita pria sipit tolol?" ia menggesekkan dengan kejam ujung pedang nya ke leher pria yang masih di pegangi oleh prajuritnya.

"Lepaskan Yixing, jangan kau sakiti dia!" teriak Zitao lagi

Zrasshhhhhhh…

Mata orang-orang Celeste itu membulat, bibir mereka kelu dan setelahnya mereka berteriak menyumpahi manusia kejam yang barusan memisahkan kepala dari tubuh penasehat kerajaan mereka Zhang Yixing.

"Pria jelek dan terlihat dungu seperti itu harus di musnahkan dari pandangan mata ku"

Ia menarik kasar wanita yang ia pijak tadi yang sekarang menangis.

"Kau lihat itu jalang, kau juga akan menyusul nya segera!"

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan gadis itu menutup matanya karena tahu ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Jangan kau bunuh dia ku mohon. Bunuh lah aku, tapi jangan kau sentuh dia"

Seringai di wajahnya tercipta setelah melihat Huang Zitao mengemis hingga berlutut dan mengiba padanya. Seberapa berharganya gadis ini hingga raja keras kepala itu menangis pilu?

"Choi Minho, siapa gadis jalang ini?"

Ia kini melepaskan jambakannya pada si gadis, tapi mengarahkan pedangnya menggesek pelan leher gadis muda itu dengan pedang tajamnya.

"Lepaskan dia, ku mohon. Biarkan dia hidup"

Huang Zitao berusaha merangkak menuju tempat Park Chanyeol berada. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang-orang sekelilingnya terluka. Isakan perih terdengar makin keras saat darah merah pekat keluar dari leher gadis berambut ikal panjang itu. Suara tangisan pilu juga terdengar dari kelompok tahanan Celeste yang melihat gadis itu kesakitan.

"Dari bajunya ia seorang gadis penjaga kuilAraceli . Tapi kami menemukannya di istana utama bersama permaisuri serta selir Huang Zitao panglima"

"Oh, kau hanya gadis pemuja dewa?"

Matanya menelusuri pakaian satin itu lagi. Ia menarik kuat kain yang menjadi jubah belakang si gadis. Punggung mulus gadis suci itu sedikit terekspos menjadi tontonan bagi khalayak ramai disana.

"Kau tak perlu jadi gadis suci munafik di kuil lagi. Itu tak ada gunanya. Dewa kalian itu tidak ada"

"Lepaskan dia, dia wanita yang tak pantas kalian sakiti" Huang Zitao tak berhenti berteriak

Ia melihat gadis kuil itu menangis dan bergetar. Sepertinya malu kulit punggungnya di lihat orang banyak.

"Sepertinya memang tak seru jika aku membunuhnya. Mungkin dia akan ku jadikan budak di ranjang ku saja. Hahahahahaha…."

Suara tawa dan tepuk tangan dari para pengawal dan prajurit kerajaan Eustacia menyemangati ujaran Panglimanya.

"Bawa satu jalang itu ke tenda Minho. Jaehyun, pilih jalang-jalang lain juga di sana untuk kita berpesta nanti malam" ujarnya memerintah.

_CHANKAI_

"Panglima, semua barang rampasan dan harta benda sudah kami kirim ke ibukota dan raja sudah menerima itu langsung dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia memerintahkan agar kita segera pulang ke Lavinia untuk penyambutan kemenangan dan pesta"

"Saudara ku itu pasti sekarang sudah pesta duluan. Jadi kalau kita pulang, kita hanya akan mendapat sisa-sisa pestanya"

Choi Minho diam saja mendengar ucapan atasannya.

"Tapi kapan kita bersiap pulang panglima?"

"Besok siang kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur panjang"

Ia tersenyum maklum tentang kebiasaan panglima besar kerajaannya ini setelah berperang atau menumpas para pemberontak.

"Panglima, saya yakin paduka raja akan memberikan anda hadiah besar dan berharga kali ini karena telah menumpas pemberontak Celeste. Ini salah satu hasil besar"

"Dia akan memberikan wanita dan harta benda pada ku lebih banyak dari sebelumnya"

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu?"

"Karena wanita dan harta adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi saudara ku yang tamak itu. Jadi aku sudah menebak apa yang akan diberikannya pada ku nanti"

Ia melihat sang panglima terus meminum araknya lagi sambil menikmati para wanita cantik yang mereka paksa menari di tenda utama mereka. Sang panglima tertawa puas saat para prajuritnya ada yang memaksa si wanita membuka pakaiannya. Ia yakin wanita itu akan jadi santapan prajuritnya yang kelaparan belaian wanita.

"Dimana jalang itu tadi, kenapa ia tak ada disana?"

Tatapan marah panglima nya membuat Choi Minho ciut, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Dimana jalang itu berada?"

"Dia, ada di….."

"Dimana Choi Minho? apa dia pergi melarikan diri? kau pikir aku tak tanda dengan wanita itu?"

"Tidak panglima, hanya saja dia gadis liar yang sulit dikendalikan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menatap kumpulan prajuritnya yang mengepung gadis kumal itu dengan siaga. Ia menghela napas saat melihat pisau belati yang terpegang erat di genggaman gadis itu. Kini tatapan kenekatan itu mengarah padanya.

"Jangan mendekat, aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi budak kalian!" ucapnya berteriak keras.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat suara teriakan berani dari gadis itu. Kakinya tak segan untuk mendekati si gadis kumal dan memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk mundur dan berhenti menghunuskan pedang ke arah si gadis. Walau teriakan itu sarat akan keberanian, tapi panglima perang handal sepertinya terlalu mudah menangkap rasa ketakutan gadis di depannya ini.

"Jangan mendekat bajingan!"

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat pisau itu di arahkan ke tubuhnya. Ia tertawa keras.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan. Apa aku yang bertangan kosong sudah membuat mu takut?"

Gadis itu makin berjalan mundur saat ia semakin berani berjalan mendekati. Saat si gadis melihat langkahnya ke belakang, ia dengan gerakan cepatnya segera menjegal kaki jenjang si gadis. Gerakan melumpuhkan dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaaan sulit untuknya. Saat tubuh si gadis terhuyung, ia segera menarik kasar pergelangan tangan si gadis dan memelintirnya kuat hingga erangan kesakitan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah jalang"

Ia menendang ke arah api unggun pisau belati yang tergeletak di tanah itu dan menjambak rambut si gadis dengan kasar menuju aula tenda mereka.

"Telanjangi dia dan suruh dia menari. Aku butuh hiburan sekarang"

Saat dua prajurit mendekatinya, gadis itu memberontak keras. Saat satu lengan bajunya di koyak, ia meronta-ronta dan menggigit tangan satu prajurit. Satu parajurit itu memukul dan menamparnya karena kesal. Tapi si gadis berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari jamahan tangan-tangan itu yang akan menelanjanginya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Ia merasakan tubuhnya di tendang keras oleh prajurit itu. Rambutnya di jambak hingga sakit nya luar biasa menyiksa kepalanya. Ia tersungkur di tanah akibat penolakan yang terus ia lakukan. Cairan darah yang ada di mulutnya terasa anyir saking tak terbendung lagi untuk keluar. Ia masih terus memberontak saat satu lengan bajunyanya di robek lagi. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar para dewa melindunginya. Ia percaya dewa tak akan meninggalkan makhluk lemah sepertinya. Matanya memburam karena air mata itu terus keluar akibat perih harga dirinya tak ada lagi.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala"

Kata-kata dan pukulan di wajah dari panglima perang itu bagai obat bius yang mencampakkannya pada kegelapan. Matanya ingin terpejam karena tak sanggup menyadarkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi wanita hina dengan menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau mungkin merasa menang dalam banyak peperangan, tapi manusia jahat seperti mu tak akan bisa memenangkan hati orang-orang baik di dunia ini"

Ia sulit membuka matanya saat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin mendera. Ia menangkap wajah marah dan terkejut itu makin memburam di indera penglihatannya. Tubuhnya melemah, mungkin kematian jauh lebih baik daripada harus hidup menanggung derita.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau layak mendapat kan itu"

Ia melihat bosan tumpukan kotak emas, berlian dan beberapa gadis cantik di sodorkan saudaranya yang seorang raja. Ia tak pernah meleset dalam menebak sikap pria ini selama 25 tahun hidupnya.

"Apa itu kurang Park Chanyeol?"

Ia meminum anggur merah kesukaannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan raja negerinya ini. Ia sadar tindakannya terlalu tidak sopan pada seorang raja bila begini, tapi sangat dipastikan pria gagah di depannya tak akan pernah marah padanya. Kris terlalu hapal juga menebak sikapnya.

"Aku tak meminta ini"

Sang raja mengusir beberapa wanita cantik dan para pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan ia bicara berdua dengan sepupunya. Park Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang mudah di puji atau diberi penghargaan.

"Apa ini kurang Chanyeol? aku akan memberikan lebih banyak lagi jika kau terus memimpin kemenangan untuk ku ke depannya"

"Aku berperang bukan untuk mu. Tapi…."

"Untuk kerajaan ini dan untuk diri mu sendiri. Aku terlalu hapal dengan semboyan dan prinsip mu itu"

Park Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapan itu. Kris memang hapal dengan segala hal tentangnya.

"Kau pahlawan negeri ini, jadi aku sebagai raja wajib memberikan penghargaan pada mu. Dan kembali lah ke Allegra, disana tempat mu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar desas-desus rakyat yang mengatakan aku tak sayang pada sepupu ku sendiri karena membiarkan mu tinggal di Castilya. Allegra tempat pahlawan dan bangsawan seperti mu Park Chanyeol. Atau kalau kau tak mau tinggal di Allegra, aku akan membuatkan mu istana di tempat lain yang masih di Lavinia. Aku ingin kau tinggal di ibu kota. Castilya terlalu jauh dari Allegra"

"Aku tak perlu penghargaan. Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku inginkan. Aku butuh kebebasan makanya aku tinggal di Castilya. Jika kau tetap memaksa ku, aku tak akan menuruti kemauan mu lagi"

Kris sedang enggan membahas tentang keinginan yang terus di tuntut saudaranya ini.

"Kau memang sulit di atur. Baiklah, aku tak bisa memaksa orang "istimewa" seperti mu. Selama kau masih disisi ku, aku akan membebaskan mu"

"Aku tak pernah ada di sisi mu, aku hanya mengabdi pada kerajaan ini"

"Tapi aku lah penguasa kerajaan ini Park Chanyeol, jangan keras kepala"

"Jangan menjadikan orang keras kepala seperti ku berada disisi mu kalau begitu"

Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat saudaranya ini bungkam. Ia terlalu sadar dirinya di butuhkan oleh sepupu nya.

"Aku menyayangi mu jauh melebihi aku menyayangi Luhan yang saudara ku. Kau pasti sadar itu. Aku juga jauh lebih mempercayai mu di banding Suho yang adik kandung ku. Walau kau terus mengelak, tapi selama ini aku menganggapmu ada di sisi ku"

"Aku terharu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sarkasme yang kentara.

Kris bergabung dengan Chanyeol meminum anggur merah terbaik persembahan kerajaan Aria itu dengan tenang.

"Aku mencermati beberapa tindakan mereka belakangan ini. Agak mencurigakan sepertinya. Tapi aku belum punya bukti itu apa, ku harap kau siap sedia jika aku membutuhkan mu"

"Bisa kah aku tidur sekarang saudara ku?"

Kris paham bahwa Park Chanyeol selalu enggan di ajak bicara tentang dinamika politik Eustacia. Chanyeol hanya akan memberikan perhatiannya tentang penaklukan kerajaan-kerajaan di luar Eustacia. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak menutup mata tentang situasi di ibu kota, tapi saudaranya ini tak pernah mau terlibat dalam seluk-beluk kekuasaan di istana.

"Istirahat lah, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau karena perjuangan mu di medan pertempuran"

"Jadi sekarang pergi lah dari sini"

Park Chanyeol tak pernah segan untuk bicara sesukanya walaupun seorang raja besar ada di depannya. Kris memastikan siapapun di Eustacia akan langsung mati di tangannya jika berani mengusirnya tak sopan seperti ini. Tapi sayang sekali ia berhadapan dengan Panglima "bertubuh besi" yang tak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri. Hanya desisan lah yang selalu ia keluarkan jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini.

"Aku di beritahu kalau kau membawa seorang gadis dari Celeste ke Castylia. Benarkah?"

"Benar, seorang gadis kuil dari Araceli "

"Tak biasanya kau membawa rampasan perang ke tempat mu. Kau selalu memberikan seluruh nya untuk Eustacia. Apa gadis itu sangat cantik?"

"Tidak. Ia gadis liar dan biasa. Hanya saja dia berani meneriaki ku dan menghina ku. Aku hampir membunuhnya tapi aku mengurungkan niat ku. Mati mudah terlalu indah bagi orang yang sudah menghina ku. Penyiksaan adalah hal yang pantas ku berikan padanya"

Kris tertawa mendengar rencana kejam sepupunya. Park Chanyeol memang tak pernah memandang bulu untuk menyiksa budak rampasan.

"Jangan kejam-kejam, budak wanita tetaplah wanita yang lembut dan mempesona. Jangan perlakukan mereka seperti budak pria"

Park Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar nasehat saudaranya. Ini merupakan satu hal yang ia benci dari saudaranya, gila akan wanita.

"Memangnya menumpuk istri di istana seperti yang kau lakukan tak menyiksa hati wanita?"

_CHANKAI_

"Nevada adalah negeri yang indah. Ibu sangat menyukainya. Suatu saat nanti ibu ingin kau kembali ke sana karena dari sana lah kau berasal"

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol yang bukan berasal dari negeri salju terkutuk itu. Darah ku adalah Eustacia, tulang ku berasal dari Lavinia, tenaga ku akan ku gunakan untuk kejayaan Alroy Eustacia, dan impian terbesar ku adalah menghancurkan Nevada"

"Kau tak akan mampu melakukan itu putera ku. Peperangan tak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula"

"Aku mampu ibu. Aku tak peduli, tangisan Nevada adalah cita-cita ku"

"Pertumpahan darah tak akan membuat mu bahagia Chanyeol. Jangan buat diri mu menjadi manusia pendendam dan jahat. Manusia jahat tak akan bisa memenangkan hati orang-orang baik di dunia ini, percayalah pada ibu. Jadilah pria baik yang membanggakan ibu"

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk ibu. Untuk sakit hati ibu, untuk penghinaan mereka dan untuk kebesaran Eustacia"

Bayangan wanita cantik itu menangis melihatnya. Ibunya itu mengelus wajah kokohnya. Ia bermaksud menghapus air mata itu, tapi sosok itu makin sirna oleh cahaya. Seperti daun ringan yang tertiup angin, sosok ibunya juga hilang terbang bersama cahaya. Chanyeol mengejar ibunya, ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok wanita yang sangat dicintai nya itu.

"Ibu…"

Ia berlari sambil membawa pedang nya.

"Ibu jangan pergi lagi!"

Ia semakin memacu kaki nya mengejar cahaya itu.

"Ibu, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Jarak itu semakin jauh karena larinya tak secepat cahaya yang membawa ibunya.

"Ibu!"

Park Chanyeol terengah-engah bangun dari tidurnya. Kata-kata ibu nya yang dulu akhir-akhir ini terus terulang di mimpinya. Ia menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia masih merasakan kehangatan di pipi akibat sentuhan ibunya. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

Matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur Eustacia. Dari atas Castylia ini ia bisa melihat keindahan dan keagungan Eustacia. Hutan yang hijau di bagian timur, Laut yang biru di tenggara, padang rumput yang luas di bagian barat, lahan pertanian yang luas di utara, pelabuhan penuh akan kapal layar di barat laut, pusat pemukiman di selatan, dan istana Allegra yang megah di Lavinia. Eustacia begitu sempurna di matanya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat istimewa ini dan kembali ke Nevada.

Ia melirikkan matanya ke kiri. Sosok wanita bergaun putih panjang yang tampak membelakanginya sedang bersimpuh ke tanah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia melihat wanita itu khusuk berdoa. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu berdiri membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan tangan kanan tanda memberi hormat ke arah matahari. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, ia juga tahu itu adalah budak rampasan perangnya. Karena tak ada satupun orang di Eustacia melakukan itu.

"Cih, rupanya budak Celeste itu masih percaya dengan dewa matahari"

Ia segera beranjak pergi dari jendela kamarnya merasa enggan untuk melihat pemandangan memuakkan di depan sana.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ku ini menjadi daya tarik orang-orang dari Allegra untuk datang. Apa suasana Allegra sangat "panas", jadi kalian berkunjung ke tempat ku yang sunyi dan dingin ini?" Chanyeol berusaha menyindir tamunya.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya mendengar sapaan tak sopan dari Park Chanyeol. Itu merupakan penghinaan bagi bangsawan yang dihormati sepertinya.

"Aku adalah menteri kebijakan pangan sekaligus adik kandung raja negeri ini. Tak sepantasnya kau menyambut bangsawan terhormat dengan cara seperti ini. Usia mu juga lebih muda dari ku, kau harus menggunakan sapaan hormat pada ku Park Chanyeol"

"Bangsawan terhormat?"

Tersirat nada sindiran yang makin kentara Suho tangkap dari kalimat barusan.

"Kau memang….."

"Chanyeol, maafkan Suho. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dan tugas kementeriannya sampai-sampai tak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Kau adalah pahlawan terbesar yang pernah ada untuk Eustacia. Tak seharusnya ia membanggakan gelar menterinya pada mu. Maafkan dia"

Suho melirik tak suka pada Luhan, kakak tirinya karena menyudutkannya. Luhan menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya tanda ia harus tenang menghadapi pria paling keras kepala, kasar, tak sopan tapi sangat kuat di depan mereka.

"Aku hanya panglima perang, aku jelas lebih hina dan rendah dari kalian" ucap Chanyeol enteng sambil membersihkan busur panah nya.

Suho melirik ke arah Luhan tak mengerti ke arah mana Chanyeol bicara. Park Chanyeol adalah jenis pria santai yang sering berubah-ubah mood nya untuk membuat lawan bicara nya murka. Ia pria menyebalkan yang gampang membuat orang-orang naik darah karena ulahnya. Cerita-cerita akan sosoknya yang sebenarnya hanya bisa mereka dengar dari para pasukan yang menjadi bawahannya saat perang. Ia kuat, sadis, egois, dan tak berperi kemanusiaan dengan musuhnya. Sosoknya begitu terkenal di penjuru Eustacia sebagai pahlawan kerajaan, atau musuh besar bagi negeri-negeri yang menjadi oposisi Eustacia. Tapi di sisi lain, tak jarang mereka mendengar sosok Chanyeol yang begitu baik dan dermawan pada kaum miskin di Eustacia. Intinya pria yang merupakan sepupunya ini sulit di tebak perasaan dan tingkahnya. Kalau tidak karena kepentingan, ia tak sudi pergi ke istana kecil seperti Castilya ini.

"Kau lebih hebat dari kami berdua. Aku tahu Kris bisa saja memberikan pangkat kementerian paling tinggi untuk mu. Dan sudah seharusnya ia melakukan itu. Tapi aku paham tak ada orang lain yang lebih baik melakukan tugas mulia membela kerajaan kita sebaik diri mu. Kau juga tipe manusia yang tak silau akan jabatan dan harta. Makanya kau memilih keluar dari istana Allegra lima tahun lalu. Kau meninggalkan kehidupan mewah sebagai bangsawan karena kau ingin hidup bebas. Benarkan apa yang ku katakan adik ku?"

Park Chanyeol meletakkan anak panah sekaligus busur panah kesayangannya di samping kursi tempatnya duduk. Pria bermahkota hijau tanda menteri kesejahteraan di samping kanan nya jauh lebih menarik sekarang. Sejak dulu Luhan adalah anggota kerajaan yang pintar bersiasat menurutnya. Ia selalu sukses memberikan kesan ramah, rendah hati, baik dan sederhana di lingkungan kerajaan. Kebenarannya adalah ia pria yang lebih pintar dari Suho, lebih licik dari permaisuri Victoria, lebih obsesif dari Kris dan lebih ambisius dari siapapun di istana allegra.

"Kau pintar kakak, tidak seperti adik mu" ucap nya santai

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" teriak Suho merasa tersindir

"Memangnya Kris bukan adiknya?"

"Tapi aku yakin kau menyindir ku. Kau tak mungkin menjelekkan Kris karena kau adalah orang kepercayaan Kris di negeri ini"

"Suho, tenanglah"

Luhan masih dengan wajah kalemnya mencoba meredakan kemarahan Suho.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian datang kemari. Aku yakin tugas kalian banyak dan kalian pasti merasa rugi jika meninggalkan istana yang kalian cintai itu hanya untuk menyempatkan waktu minum arak ke sini"

Chanyeol jengah juga mendengar Suho seperti kesetanan mendengar sindirannya. Jika ada satu orang Eustacia yang ingin dibunuhnya suatu saat nanti, pasti Suho lah orang nya. Ia benci dengan orang-orang yang meneriakinya. Selain itu, ia benci dengan orang rendah yang mengaku agung. Ia jijik melihat adik yang menghianati kakaknya. Dan ia tak rela Eustacia yang berharga ini di pimpin oleh orang dungu seperti Suho. Mendengar kegelisahan Kris dua hari lalu, ia sudah menebak apa maksud kedatangan dua saudara tiri ini ke tempat nya.

"Mencari dukungan"

Bingo! tepat sekali dugaannya. Ini lah pekerjaan orang-orang di Allegra.

"Dukungan untuk apa?" Chanyeol memulai kepura-puraannya atas jawaban Luhan.

Luhan dan Suho yang sudah tenang terlihat saling pandang dan walau samar, Chanyeol melihat senyum tipis di kedua bibir orang licik ini.

"Menggulingkan Kris dari singgasananya" jawab Luhan mantap

"Ku harap kalian masih ingat pintu keluar Castilya. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang, pulanglah kakak ku tercinta"

"Kenapa kau begitu setia pada Kris? apa yang ia tawarkan pada mu?"

"Benar, kakak ku tak memberikan apapun pada mu. Jika kau mencintai Eustacia seperti filosofi mu, maka tak sepantasnya kau mempercayakan kerajaan kita ini pada kakak ku yang licik, serakah dan kejam itu"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho tentang tentang Kris. Lalu apa bedanya ia dengan Kris? mereka bertiga sama. Hanya saja Kris sedikit "istimewa" di matanya.

"Aku tidak setia atau mengabdi pada Kris. Aku mengabdi pada Eustacia. Aku berperang untuk kepentingan kerajaan ini dan melindunginya dari musuh atau pemberontak. Aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya raja ku. Aku hanya menghormatinya sebagai sosok yang paling pantas memimpin Eustacia"

"Aku lah yang paling pantas memimpin kerajaan ini karena aku lah anak pertama. Harusnya 8 tahun lalu aku lah yang diangkat sebagai putera makhkota. Harusnya aku lah yang dilantik sebagai raja, bukan Kris yang adik ku dan merupakan pangeran kedua"

"Kau hanyalah putera dari seorang selir, sedangkan dia adalah putera seorang permaisuri. Itu lah alasan mengapa dia berdiri kokoh sebagai raja"

Keheningan terjadi saat Chanyeol mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Itu pukulan untuk mereka bertiga. Suho yang merupakan adik kandung Kris dan merupakan putera kedua permaisuri melihat tatapan kosong di empat bola mata di depannya. Luhan tak ingin memperpanjang cerita lama yang menyakitkan hatinya dan orang yang sekarang di bujuknya. Suho juga tak pantas mendengar kesakitannya.

"Ku rasa kau paham apa maksud ku karena orang pintar seperti mu pasti paham apa keinginan ku. Aku dan Suho telah memiliki kesepakatan jika kami mengambil alih tahta kerajaan. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau ikut bergabung dengan tim kami melumpuhkan pelan-pelan Kris dari dalam. Kami telah menyusun strategi bahwa penggulingan Kris tak akan kami lakukan secara terbuka. Eustacia memiliki banyak negeri taklukan yang bisa saja memanfaatkan situasi tak aman di ibukota"

"Terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Aku akan jadi penonton saja"

"Kami butuh keahlian, siasat, dan pengaruh mu untuk kami Chanyeol. Aku memperkirakan setidaknya membutuhkan 10.000 pasukan jika kami ingin mengalahkan tentara setia Kris di Eustacia. Tapi aku yakin hanya membutuhkan 1000 bala tentara jika kau adalah panglima perang kami. Kami percaya pada mu Chanyeol"

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa mereka membutuhkan pria ini.

"Aku bersedia memimpin perang dan menaklukkan kerajaan mana pun sesuai mandat kementerian selama ini karena itu masuk akal. Tapi aku tak mau melawan tentara kerajaan ku sendiri untuk kepentingan kalian"

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah yang tak bisa Kris berikan pada mu jika kau ada di pihak ku Chanyeol" ucap Luhan menawarkan.

"Dan kau pasti sulit menolak tawaran menggiurkan kami" ujar Suho menambahkan

"Kami hanya membutuhkan mu jika Kris melawan keras. Aku tak yakin Kris melawan jika kau dan beberapa orang penting kerajaan mendukung kami. Jadi perang terjadi sesama tentara Eustacia kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Kami hanya ingin menggertak Kris dengan keras dan tak ada pertumpahan darah. Aku masih sangat menghormati Ibu suri dan tak mungkin membuatnya kecewa" ucap Luhan

"Seluruh emas dan berlian atau negeri jajahan yang menjadi milik Eustacia juga tak mampu menarik ku untuk membantu kalian"

Chanyeol lama-lama jengah juga harus mendengar siasat busuk dua sepupunya yang serakah ini. Ia mengaku bukan manusia baik dan berbudi. Tapi dua hal yang pasti ada dalam hidupnya. Berjuang untuk diri sendiri dan tidak menusuk sahabat atau kerabatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jika aku menjadi raja, aku akan memberi mu izin membawa seluruh tentara Eustacia untuk menghancurkan Nevada. Aku bersumpah memberikan itu pada mu sebagai harga mati bantuan mu. Bukankah penawaran ku sangat berharga? bahkan raja hebat seperti Kris pun tak mampu memberikannya pada mu selama ini"

Luhan menyeringai melihat Park Chanyeol berkilat murka saat ia menyebutkan kata Nevada. Ia merasa pancingannya berhasil. Tak sulit memenuhi apa kemauan pria yang tak banyak mau seperti Chanyeol. Ia pasti menolak seribu wanita cantik, segudang emas permata, berpuluh kerajaan kecil, tapi pasti tak sanggup menolak kesempatan membumi hanguskan Nevada.

"Selama ini Kris tak membiarkan mu menyerang Nevada karena salah satu selirnya adalah puteri kerajaan Nevada. Ia sungguh licik bermain aman untuk kepentingannya sendiri dan mengabaikan mu yang punya napsu besar menyerang negeri itu. Kau pahlawan bagi Eustacia, harusnya Kris paham apa keinginan mu dan membalas jasa mu dengan memenuhi satu-satunya impian mu. Tapi ia tak melakukannya kan?"

"Kakak ku begitu egois dengan mu Chanyeol. Ia hanya memperalat mu dan menjadikan mu senjatanya"

"Aku tahu sekarang kau pasti bingung setelah mendengar tawaran ku. Aku memberi mu waktu Chanyeol. Pikirkan lah tawaran menggiurkan kami. Kami meminta mu mendukung kami bukan untuk menghancurkan bumi kebanggan kita ini, tapi menghancurkan raja serakah dan tamak yang merupakan saudara kita"

"Kami akan menunggu jawaban mu sambil terus melihat situasi kerajaan. Kami paham untuk tak mengganggu stabilitas Eustacia karena konflik politik yang akan timbul akibat perebutan kekuasaan ini. Kami akan menyusun gerakan bawah tanah paling rapi yang pernah ada" lanjut Suho

Bujuk rayu dari dua menteri kerajaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia sangat paham bahwa itu merupakan hasutan untuknya. Bangsawan-bangsawan Allegra tak asing melakukan manuver halus seperti ini untuk kekuasaan. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa menganggap remeh tawaran menggiurkan dari Luhan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar respon Park Chanyeol yang telah meninggalkan tempat duduk nya. Panglima perang itu pergi meninggalkannya dan Suho dengan wajah cemas dan bimbang.

"Kakak, apa ia akan menerima tawaran kita?" tanya Suho pada Luhan.

"Itu pasti Suho. Ini adalah penawaran paling menguntungkan untuknya. Ia akan sulit menepis bujukan kita"

"Benar. Ia begitu membenci Nevada. Pasti Singa kuat itu akan berada di sisi kita"

Kedua saudara tiri itu tertawa puas dengan rencana mereka.

_CHANKAI_

Bunyi pedang yang saling beradu mewarnai pagi cerah di Castilya. Park Chanyeol sedang berlatih dengan beberapa prajurit kepercayaannya di halaman utama. Tubuh mereka sampai basah oleh peluh. Sang panglima adalah manusia paling serius dalam latihan mengolah senjata. Lima orang prajurit yang mengepungnya belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Mata mereka saling memandang mencari celah untuk segera melumpuhkan sang panglima.

Kesalahan akibat tak konsentrasi akan mengakibatkan tubuh mereka harus jatuh di tanah. Saat dua orang prajurit nekat menyerangnya, maka tiga lainnya berusaha berpencar memukulnya dari belakang. Bukan perkara sulit baginya menendang satu tubuh menjadi umpan dan satu tubuh menjadi tawanan tajamnya pedang miliknya. Empat prajurit terkapar di tanah dan satu parajurit yang was-was menatap mata pedang yang dekat di matanya.

"Gegabah adalah teman orang-orang kalah. Santai lah dalam mengatur strategi"

Empat prajurit itu bangun sedangkan satu pria yang menjadi tawanannya, Choi Minho merasa lega saat sang panglima menarik pedangnya dari depan matanya dan menancapkannya di tanah.

"Minho, hilangkan rasa gugup mu menghadapi lawan. Jonghyun, keseimbangan tubuh perlu untuk menepis serangan. Jackson, fokuskan konsentrasi mu saat menyerang. Mino, kau payah dalam bertahan dan kau Jaehyun, kenapa kau takut saat aku menyerang mu? jangan pernah takut atau gugup siapapun lawan di depan kalian!"

Kelima prajurit khususnya itu menundukkan kepala melihat kemarahan panglima nya.

"Tubuh kalian terlalu lemah. Tetaplah menjaga porsi latihan jika sewaktu-waktu kalian ku butuhkan. Aku merasa kita harus menghadapi perang sebentar lagi"

"Kerajaan mana yang memberontak atau paduka raja inginkan lagi panglima?"

Prajuritnya yang bernama Song Mino mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tetaplah bersiap. Bersiap mengarungi peperangan di kerajaan yang jauh, bersiaplah menjadi penakluk di kerajaan yang sombong dan angkuh, dan bersiaplah melawan sesama bangsa ini jika memang perlu"

Kelima prajurit nya saling pandang tak mengerti. Tapi mereka sudah biasa mendengar ucapan-ucapan tak jelas akan makna dari atasan mereka ini.

"Apakah itu budak dari Celeste, Choi Minho?"

Mata enam pria itu kini memandang seorang gadis cantik yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Apakah luka-luka di tubuh nya sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah panglima. Saya memanggil salah satu tabib dari Allegra untuk mengobati lukanya sesuai perintah panglima"

"Awasi dengan baik budak itu. Cambuk saja jika ia melawan atau berusaha kabur dari sini"

"Baik panglima. Awalnya aku menempatkannya di dapur. Tapi aku tak ingin ada potensi ia meracuni makanan untuk penghuni Castilya, makanya sekarang aku menempatkannya di bagian pertamanan"

Park Chanyeol melihat gadis Celeste itu serius memotong daun-daun bunga di taman istananya.

"Mulai nanti malam, bawa dia ke kamar ku. Aku ingin melampiaskan hasrat ku"

"Baik panglima, aku akan mengurusnya"

"Sekarang, lanjutkan latihan kalian. Aku akan kembali ke sini dan menendang kalian jika ada yang malas-malasan dalam latihan"

Park Chanyeol memberi perintah yang harus di patuhi kelima nya.

_CHANKAI_

Wajah sombongnya kembali muncul saat menemukan seorang gadis muda yang sangat menawan di dalam kamarnya. Dengan tenang ia menatap tawanannya dari pinggir ranjang. Ia tak begitu tahu bagaimana cantiknya gadis-gadis Celeste. Tapi di depannya ini sudah berdiri seorang yang cukup cantik parasnya dari ribuan gadis yang pernah di lihatnya. Kedua matanya masih setia memperhatikan detail tubuh budak rampasannya. Tinggi nya semampai, rambut hitam kecokelatan, wajah bulat telur, bibir penuh berisi, lekuk tubuh aduhai, buah dada yang bulat menonjol, kaki jenjang, kulit tan yang terlihat mulus dan tatapan kebencian yang sangat mematikan. Sempurna cukup mewakili pengamatannya.

Ia biasa memperkosa wanita-wanita rampasan perang dan langsung membunuhnya. Tapi melihat rampasan perangnya yang seperti harimau jalang ini, ia berniat sedikit memperpanjang umur budaknya. Baju renda tipis yang di kenakan gadis ini benar-benar pas untuk menggugah seleranya. Ia biasa melihat wanita jalang telanjang, tapi tak secepat ini merasa tegang.

Ia menangkap rasa malu, marah dan ketakutan yang menjadi satu di wajah budak nya. Seringainya kembali muncul saat melihat kedua kaki si gadis berusaha ia silangkan untuk menutupi kemaluannya yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala bergerak-gerak berusaha melepas ikatan tali yang membelitnya di tiang samping ranjang. Kulit pipi itu terasa dingin saat satu tangannya membelai rahang nya. Rasa ketakutan itu makin nyata.

"Kau takut heum?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusapakan satu jarinya menelusuri kelembutan kulit bibir di depannya.

"Buka ikatan ini!"

"Sejak kapan seorang majikan menuruti budak nya? sejak kapan budak meneriaki majikannya?"

Jambakan kasar kembali ia lakukan pada si gadis.

"Jangan bawa kebiasaan bar-bar mu di Celeste ke sini jalang. Sekali lagi kau berani meneriaki dan memaki ku, kau akan langsung mati"

Air mata yang membasahi pipi si gadis tak mampu menggugah hati nya untuk kasihan. Park Chanyeol tak pernah kasihan pada manusia-manusia yang menjadi tawanan perangnya. Ia membuka baju jubah abu-abu nya untuk menyisakan celana hitam panjang di kedua kaki panjangnya. Tubuh atas nya telanjang memperlihatkan lekukan sempurnanya sebagai pria. Leher yang jenjang, bahu yang kokoh, kedua otot yang sempurna pada lengannya, dada yang bidang, serta lekuk perut yang berseni indah memperlihatkan ia bukanlah pria biasa.

"Mulai malam ini tugas mu adalah menjadi pemuas hasrat ku budak Celeste"

"Tak akan, aku tak akan mau menjadi pemuas napsu bejat pria seperti mu"

"Aku tak butuh persetujuan mu"

"Akggghhhhhhhhhh.."

Jeritan pilu terdengar saat Park Chanyeol menggigit kuat payudara si gadis dari luar baju renda nya. Satu tangannya juga langsung turun ke bawah mempermainkan lubang vagina yang ingin segera di tujunya.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon. Jangan sentuh aku"

"Diam !"

Tangannya langsung menarik kasar baju renda tipis yang melekat di tubuh atas si gadis. Sekarang ia dengan jelas melihat langsung pahatan molek wanita di depannya. Ia merasakan desiran hebat saat ia menyentuh kulit nya. Lebih halus dari kulit wanita-wanita yang pernah di tidurinya. Teriakan sakit terus terucap dari bibir gadis itu saat dua jarinya memasuki lubang sempit di bawah sana. Dengan kasar ia terus menambah tiga jarinya mengobok-obok organ surgawi kaum wanita yang sekarang memanjakan jarinya. Lubang yang sangat sempit itu membuatnya senang dan merasa tertantang.

"Keluarkan jari mu dari sana jahanam!"

Gadis itu terlihat marah dan murka. Park Chanyeol makin cepat melakukan gerakannya dan akhirnya membuka celana miliknya. Ia membiarkan tubuh nya tanpa sehelai benang pun seperti budak di depannya. Tanpa ampun pria itu meremas dada nya kuat, menariknya dan membuat jeritan yang tak kuasa untuk ia tahan. Sangat kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Jangan berlagak suci, kau akan menikmati bagaimana sentuhan panas ku nantinya"

"Cuihhhhhhh"

Park Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang di ludahi gadis di depannya ini. Amarahnya memuncak, ini penghinaan namanya.

"Bahkan raja negeri ini tak akan berani melakukan ini pada ku"

Plakkk…..plakkkk….plakkkkk….

Tamparan bertubi-tubi ia berikan pada gadis yang telah kurang ajar padanya.

"Budak hina dari Celeste seperti mu harusnya bersujud di hadapan ku untuk mengemis nyawa. Apa kau mau segera mati? "

"Bunuh saja aku. Lebih baik mati dengan kesetiaan daripada hidup menjadi pengemis manusia biadab seperti mu!"

Plakkk….plak…plak….

Ia tak puas hanya menampar, kini Chanyeol mencekik leher gadis itu tanpa rasa ampun. Pejaman mata dan ekspresi pasrah ia lihat jelas di depannya. Gadis ini sepertinya sudah tak sayang nyawa. Napas yang tersengal, wajah yang merah padam dan tangisan dari mata teduh yang tertutup itu akhirnya mampu meruntuhkan amarahnya untuk segera menghabisi nyawa gadis di depannya. Ia kembali ingat tujuannya untuk tak langsung membunuh gadis ini, tapi terus menyiksanya.

"Indah sekali jika kau langsung mati. Kau harus mendapatkan siksaan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi ke neraka!"

Mulutnya langsung melumat bibir delima yang sudah tak sabar untuk ia jamah.

"Mmmmphhh….mmmhhhpphh…lllepasshhh"

Gigitan kuat di ujung bibir yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat erangan keluar dan ia bebas mengeksplorasi mulut manis si gadis Celeste. Ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya memudahkan Park Chanyeol untuk terus menjamah bagian-bagian sensitif yang disukainya dari wanita. Senyum mencemoohnya sengaja ia perlihatkan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia lah pemenang di sini. Ia pria penakluk di peperangan dan juga di ranjang.

"Bibir mu boleh juga"

Gadis itu tersengal-sengal mendapat sebuah ciuman paksaan yang terkesan brutal.

"Seorang pria yang tak tahu bagaimana menghargai wanita adalah pria yang tak tahu bagaimana menghargai ibunya. Pasti ibu mu menyesal telah melahirkan biadab seperti mu" ucap nya lirih namun penuh penekanan tiap deretan katanya.

Park Chanyeol melepas ikatan tali yang membelit kaki dan tangan gadis di depannya. Ia dengan kasar mendorong tubuh itu dengan kasar ke ranjang.

"Kau pintar sekali membuat ku marah. Budak seperti mu tidak pantas menyebut ibu ku dalam perkataan mu"

Tamparan dan pukulan kembali ia berikan di pipi gadis malang itu. Tangisan memenuhi kamar sang panglima. Beberapa penghuni Castilya bergidik ngeri mendengar jeritan pilu si gadis Celeste. Panglima mereka adalah seorang pria dengan harga diri tinggi yang sangat sensitif di hina atau di lukai perasaannya. Mereka tak menjamin esok hari gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Park Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh yang telah terkulai lemah di hadapannya dengan tenang. Gadis itu merasakan hawa dingin dan kegelisahan yang kuat akan nasibnya saat ini.

"Berhenti menangis!"

Isakan itu mulai reda saat deru napas Park Chanyeol berhembus di tengkuknya, lalu mulut pria itu menjelajah ke leher jenjangnya dan area dada. Ia memberontak, tapi tubuhnya bukanlah ancaman berarti bagi pria kuat di atasnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat saat lidah pria itu bergerilya mengeksplor kemaluannya. Harga dirinya telah hilang saat ini. Ia tak mampu menjaga kehormatannya lagi.

Chanyeol tahu gadis itu mati-matian menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Kulit agak cokelat itu sangat halus saat menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Gesekan antar kulit mereka makin intens saat dengan sengaja ia menyiksa gadis itu dengan kemaluannya yang ia gesekkan di sekitar bibir vagina si gadis.

"Ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini. Aku rela menjadi budak mu, tapi jangan perkosa aku"

"Buka mulut mu dan layani milik ku"

Mulutnya penuh merasakan kejantanan pria itu memasuki mulutnya dengan paksa. Ia tersedak dan gelagapan karena tak siap di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi pria itu terus memaju mundurkan miliknya tanpa perasaan. Ia jijik dengan kelakuan pria ini dan rasa benci pada manusia untuk pertama kalinya timbul di hatinya.

Park Chanyeol terlena akan mulut hangat yang melingkupi kebanggaannya. Gadis ini tak tahu bagaimana melayani seorang pria, tapi itulah sensasinya. Ia merasa kuat disini dan terus menekan kepala gadis yang terus menangis itu untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Sebelum ia sampai pada puncak hasratnya, ia tanpa kasihan langsung membenamkan miliknya ke lubang sempit gadis yang terlihat menyedihkan ini. Hujaman keras langsung ia lakukan agar segera mencapai kenikmatan harapannya. Kuku gadis itu mencengkaram kuat bahu nya. Tangisan yang sangat kencang kembali terdengar di kamar sang panglima.

Gadis itu merasakan lubang miliknya terkoyak dan begitu perih harus di masuki benda besar yang sangat asing di tubuhnya. Park Chanyeol cukup berpengalaman tentang penyatuan, terus menggerakkan dengan cepat miliknya di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Belum puas, ia menarik kuat dada yang menantang di bawahnya yang tampak menggoda. Nikmat sekali rasanya. Sudah cukup lama juga ia tak menyentuh wanita. Mulutnya mengerang pelan. Lubang perawan itu memang sangat nikmat rasanya. Ia terus menghujamkan penisnya ke lubang sempit itu tanpa peduli ringisan pedih gadis yang di gagahinya. Ini lah tugas budak seharusnya, memuaskan tuannya.

Saat lelehan cairan gadis itu keluar membuat basah jalur lubang itu, ia menarik keluar miliknya dan memandang bagian bawah gadis itu yang memerah dan berkedut makin menggoda. Tak tahan rasanya untuk memasukinya lagi dan mengarungi kedalamannya.

"Ccukkuphhhh…ahhh…tolong hentttikann..ahhh"

Ia kini menghimpit tubuh itu rapat di kepala ranjang. Gadis itu ia buat duduk tepat di pangkuannya dengan kelamin mereka yang terus terhubung makin dalam. Ia melumat dengan rakus bibir di depannya yang cukup mengejutkan rasanya. Manis.

"Ouggghh….euuunghhh"

Desahan gadis itu makin membuat nya gila. Merdu sekali di telinganya. Ia semakin bersemangat menusukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang itu. Dinding rapat vagina gadis itu erat dan kuat meremas penisnya di dalam. Dada yang saling bersentuhan, napas gadis itu yang menderu panas di lehernya, dan pelukan erat itu terasa luar biasa. Harum bunga wisteria khas Araceli menguar saat ia mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke kepala si gadis Celeste.

"Arrggghhh…."

Penyatuan itu akhirnya mampu membuatnya mencapai batas mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim itu. Gadis Celeste itu merasakan lelehan cairan yang banyak merembes keluar dari kemaluannya dan dipastikan membasahi selangkangan dan paha dalamnya. Ia kembali menangis saat panglima itu tak juga menghentikan semuanya. Pria kejam itu menyuruhnya kembali berbaring dan dengan kasar melebarkan kakinya. Ia ingin mati saja saat pria itu tak berhenti menodainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelehan air mata tak mampu ia hentikan. Kesucian yang ia jaga selama 18 tahun hidupnya harus pupus di tangan seorang pria biadab di atas ranjang itu. Ia merasa begitu hina. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di relung hatinya. Ia gagal menjaga kesucian untuk pria masa depannya. Ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua.

Ia merangkak mengambil sebuah kain di atas lantai yang dingin itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Pipinya masih terasa sakit akibat tamparan kuat yang tadi malam di terimanya. Bibir nya benar-benar perih luar biasa akibat gigitan dan ciuman kasar pria biadab itu. Ia merasa benar-benar diperlakukan seperti binatang dibandingkan manusia. Mengapa pria Eustacia ini begitu kejam? terbuat dari batu kah hatinya? atau semua kaum di Eustacia seperti ini?

Ia melihat sekeliling kamar dimana ia diperkosa. Matanya menemukan beberapa botol minuman memabukkan yang terletak di meja kecil sisi kanan ranjang pria itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke sana mengambil satu botol yang sudah kosong. Rasa takut nya menghilang diganti oleh kenekatan yang membumbung di benaknya. Ia tak mempedulikan nyawa lagi saat ini. Karena hidupnya kini tak berarti lagi. Ia segera mendekati Park Chanyeol dan memukulkan botol itu ke arah kepala si panglima biadab.

Ctarrrrrr…..

Botol itu pecah seketika karena kerasnya ia memukulkannya. Tapi Park Chanyeol berhasil menghindarinya. Ia masih memegang pecahan botol yang kini tinggal setengah. Ia dengan berani mendekati Park Chanyeol yang masih nampak mengantuk dengan membawa pecahan botolnya.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuh ku dengan pecahan botol itu?"

"Ya, aku akan membunuh mu. Walau aku wanita lemah, aku yakin bisa membunuh mu"

Ia berjalan cepat untuk menyerang Park Chanyeol dengan benda tajam itu, tapi panglima itu berhasil menghindar. Saat tangan nya ingin meleparkan kaca tajam itu, lengan kanan nya berhasil di pelintir. Ia kaget karena gerakan itu sangat cepat. Pecahan botol itu terjatuh dan Park Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh itu. Satu tangannya cukup kuat untuk mengunci dua tangan si gadis di atas kepalanya. Ia kembali menyeret gadis itu ke atas ranjang.

"Kau lemah, terima takdir itu" ucap Park Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sakit, lepaskan tangan ku"

"Kau mengganggu tidur ku, dan sekarang kau harus mendapat hukuman"

Ia menenggelamakan wajahnya di belahan dada gadis itu dan kembali menjilati puncaknya. Park Chanyeol tak peduli dengan tangisan, yang ia pedulikan adalah napsunya yang harus terpuaskan.

_CHANKAI_

Ia mendengar dari pengawalnya bahwa saudaranya yang merupakan raja negeri ini datang ke tempatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak suka karena taman bunga Castilya adalah tujuan saudaranya.

"Castilya itu sangat kecil, apakah karena bingungnya dengan urusan kerajaan anda tersesat ke sini?"

Sang raja hanya tersenyum melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan masih menggunakan baju latihan perang. Panglima nya itu memerintahkan semua pelayan wanita taman itu untuk pergi.

"Mengapa kau mengusir mereka?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bicara pada ku? untuk apa ada mereka?"

Kini giliran sang raja yang menginstruksikan para pengawalnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kau membohongi ku saudara ku"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang budak Celeste itu"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia sangat cantik dan menggoda iman. Pantas saja kau berani berbohong pada ku untuk mendapatkannya"

"Aku tak berbohong tentang apapun pada mu"

"Kau bilang ia wanita liar dan penjaga kuil"

"Memang benar"

"Tapi Luhan mengatakan pada ku dia sangat cantik hingga kau tak rela memberikannya pada Eustacia, yang artinya menjadi milik ku"

Park Chanyeol menjadikan nama Luhan sebagai sosok yang dipertanyakan. Untuk apa pria itu menghasut Kris dan mencoba membuat saudaranya ini marah pada nya?. Apakah ini merupakan strategi kecilnya?

"Jadi kau ingin mengambilnya?" tanya nya dengan tenang

Sang raja tampak tersenyum tipis, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu bukan senyum tulus.

"Aku memberikan puteri Seolyun yang sangat anggun dari Tavia untuk mu. Aku mempersembahkan puteri Jiyeon yang cantik dari Aria untuk kau nikahi, aku menaklukkan negeri Valencia untuk memboyong puteri Sulli dan ku rasa kau masih ingat enam bulan yang lalu aku menaklukkan Cleva dan memberikan puteri Irene juga pada mu. Apakah permaisuri Victoria ditambah 17 wanita cantik yang menjadi selir belum cukup memenuhi kebutuhan mu sampai-sampai kau mempermasalahkan seorang gadis kuil dari Celeste?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau membohongi ku Park Chanyeol."

"Bohong tentang apa?"

Park Chanyeol merasa tak membohongi Kris tentang budak itu.

"Dia adalah seorang puteri di Celeste. Gadis yang kau sebut gadis kuil itu adalah Kim Kai. Adik sepupu dari Huang Zitao!"

"Kim Kai?"

"Itu nama asli puteri Celeste itu"

"Kami tidak tahu informasi itu. Bawahan ku mengatakan ia gadis kuil dan mereka menemukannya di istana. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli ia siapa, budak tetaplah budak"

"Tapi jika seorang puteri kau jadikan budak kasar, itu akan membuat citra Eustacia jelek di kalangan luar. Apalagi di kalangan oposisi kita"

"Jadi apa mau mu sekarang?"

"Kembalikan gadis itu ke kerajaan. Aku akan mengurusnya lebih baik dari mu"

Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan pedang nya dari sarungnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertarung untuk mempertahankan budak itu"

"Dia hanya seorang budak wanita Chanyeol. Apa kau begitu menyukainya hingga bersikap tak sopan pada ku seperti ini?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah, aku tak pernah menuntut apapun dari mu dan Eustacia. Aku hanya mengambil bagian kecil seorang tawanan perang dari ribuan tawanan yang ku berikan pada mu. Dan kini aku pun tak bisa menjadikan budak itu milik ku. Sebegitu tamak nya kah dirimu?"

Rasa sabar nya mulai hilang menghadapi Kris yang tamak dan serakah jika bicara tentang kekuasaan dan wanita.

"Bukan itu juga maksud ku. Maksud ku adalah aku tak suka kau tak jujur pada ku tentang suatu hal. Aku hanya ingin kejujuran dari mu. Jika kau tak jujur pada ku tentang hal kecil, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai mu dan menjamin kau tak berhianat pada ku?"

"Apa Luhan yang menghasut mu? sebelumnya kau mencemaskan gerak-geriknya. Apa kau sudah terjebak perangkapnya?"

Sang raja terdiam dan terlihat berpikir dengan kalimat tebakan Park Chanyeol. Ia jadi sedikit termenung.

"Kau terlalu mudah masuk perangkap adu dombanya saudara ku" ucap Chanyeol remeh dan memasukkan kembali pedangnya.

"Apa mungkin ia ingin aku menjauhi orang-orang kepercayaan ku dan pelan-pelan melemahkan kekuatan ku?"

Mata mereka saling berpandangan dan Chanyeol dengan santai mengendikkan bahunya.

"Itu urusan mu. Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tak peduli tentang percokolan politik di Allegra"

Wajah sang raja tampak mengeras, hatinya kini panas. Ia merasa mulai ada pihak-pihak yang akan mengguncang posisinya, dan pasti Luhan ada di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku sebaiknya menunda melakukan invasi dulu ke kerajaan lain, dan menstabilkan kekuatan politik ku dulu di Eustacia. Luhan adalah pihak yang paling memungkinkan ingin menggulingkan ku di antara semua bangsawan Allegra. Manuver politiknya sangat berbahaya"

"Jangan hanya melihat lawan yang tampak, tapi perhitungkan juga lawan yang tersembunyi"

"Aku mengerti, untuk itulah aku memilih orang-orang hebat di kerajaan ku. Termasuk kau juga di dalamnya. Ayah ku pernah mengatakan Eustacia perlu di pimpin bukan hanya oleh seorang raja yang arif dan bijaksana, tapi perlu seorang raja yang cerdik dan licik. Harusnya aku bisa mencegah manuver hitam sekecil apapun dengan tangan besi ku. Aku sekarang menyesal salah perhitungan karena hampir tak mempercayai mu. Mulai besok, aku akan semakin memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku tak akan terjerat oleh jebakan adu dombanya. Jika ia mencoba membuat polemik, maka aku akan bertindak secara politik untuk melemahkan pengaruhnya"

"Itu bagus. Saudara tertua mu itu sepertinya punya ambisi merebut milik mu"

"Benar. Dari dulu aku memang menganggapnya sebagai saingan walau dia adalah saudara ku"

"Lalu kau menganggap ku apa? apa aku hanya alat untuk memberi mu kemenangan?" Chanyeol tak ingin menatap Kris saat ia melemparkan sindirannya.

"Kau saudara ku yang paling ku percayai Chanyeol"

"Kalau aku saudara mu, pasti Nevada sudah takluk di kekuasaan kita"

Kris berjalan mendekat dan memandang langsung mata elang Park Chanyeol.

"Eustacia, Nevada, Delmore, Nero, dan Aurelia adalah lima kerajaan yang paling besar dan kuat di gugus Hester. Kekuatan kita berimbang dari segi ekonomi, militer dan politik. Eustacia tak memiliki sekutu diantara empat kerajaan besar itu sebelumnya. Sedangkan sejak beribu tahun yang lalu, hubungan Nevada dengan Delmore begitu harmonis. Menikahnya raja ke 15 dari Delmore dengan puteri mahkota dari kerajaan Nero makin membuat hubungan saling silang antara Nevada, Delmore dan Nero semakin erat. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana tiga negeri itu saling kerjasama dan bahu membahu menghalau musuh. Mungkin Nero tampak diam saat Delmore diserang pemberontak Azadeh, Tapi sebenarnya mereka lah yang mengirimkan tentara di di laut-laut Delmore. Begitu juga saat Nevada kesulitan akan pangan dua musim lalu. Delmore lah yang mengirimkan bantuan makanan untuk orang-orang kutub itu. Itu lah mengapa aku melarang mu menyerang Nevada dari segi politik. Kita bukan hanya akan melawan Nevada, tapi kita juga akan menjadi lawan Delmore dan Nero yang kekuatan mereka sangat kuat. Untuk saat ini jangan mencari gara-gara dulu dengan salah satu dari mereka"

"Apa kau melarang ku menyerang Nevada dari sisi psikis karena salah satu selir mu berasal dari sana?"

"Aku menikahi puteri Jessica semata-mata untuk kepentingan politik ku dan untuk kepentingan Eustacia. Aku ingin pelan-pelan membangun hubungan dengan orang-orang Nevada dan membuat ikatan batin dengan mereka melalui puteri Jessica dan anak kami nantinya"

"Aku tahu ambisi mu saudara ku. Itu lah mengapa aku menganggap mu sebagai orang yang paling pantas memimpin negeri ini karena kau memiliki visi dan strategi hebat. Aku tak mempersoalkan berapa banyak kau menikahi puteri-puteri kerajaan untuk napsu dan kepentingan mu. Tapi aku jujur benci ada darah Nevada di Eustacia. Aku tak suka dengan makhluk-makhluk kutub itu. Kita tak butuh kerjasama dengan Nevada"

"Jessica adalah saudara mu Park Chanyeol. Ku harap kau tak lupa darimana sebenarnya kau berasal. Hentikan ambisi gila mu untuk menghancurkan Nevada, karena bibi juga tak akan suka kau melakukan balas dendam kepada mereka. Kita dipastikan kalah melawan mereka"

"Kau telah menjadikan puteri Yoona dari Aurelia sebagai istri ke 18 mu. Itu berarti kita memiliki Kerajaan Aurelia yang sangat makmur dan kuat untuk menyokong kita. Aku yakin jika Eustacia, Aurelia dan 13 negeri jajahan kita di gabungkan, kita akan menang melawan Nevada dan kau akan jadi sang Astin di gugus Hester. Jika Hester menjadi milikmu, aku akan dengan senang hati dan bersedia menaklukkan kerajaan-kerajaan di gugus Lunar, Helius atau seluruh kerajaan yang ada di seluruh alam semesta ini hanya untuk mu"

"Hentikan dulu rencana besar ini Park Chanyeol. Jangan memancing ku untuk membuat percikan dengan Nevada, Delmore ataupun Nero. Itu tak semudah yang kita bayangkan, kau pasti tahu kemampuan kita. Walau kau sangat hebat, tapi bunuh diri jika sekarang melawan mereka. Eustacia belum sanggup untuk itu. Aku menyukai gagasan mu, tapi aku harus waspada dahulu dengan tikus-tikus kecil di kerajaan kita. Jika Eustacia telah kuat dan memiliki dukungan yang sangat besar, aku akan menaklukkan seluruh negeri dibawah kekuasaan ku. Aku berjanji pada mu"

"Kau akan menyesal menolak gagasan ku ini, karena aku bukan manusia yang suka di tolak"

"Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Eustacia, saudara ku. Aku tak perlu mengajari mu"

Park Chanyeol enggan melanjutkan perundingannya dengan sang raja. Ia paham, Kris bukanlah seseorang yang mudah di ajak bernegosiasi

"Oh ya, wajah puteri Celeste itu sangat cantik. Apa kau tak punya rencana menikahinya?"

"Aku tak ingin menikahi budak"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Bagaimana kalau ia kau berikan pada ku?. Ia bisa menjadi istri ke sembilan belas ku"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada mu. Tapi aku ingin meminta puteri Yoona sebagai gantinya" ucap nya tenang

Senyum tipis di wajah sang raja berganti menjadi raut wajah yang terlihat marah dan jelas ingin murka. Park Chanyeol memastikan bahwa saudaranya ini tak akan pernah mungkin memberikan puteri dari Aurelia itu pada siapapun. Istri paling mudanya itu terlalu berharga secara politik. Aurelia adalah jaminan dukungan paling kuat bagi Eustacia di masa depan. Kris pasti bukan manusia tolol yang tak tahu untung dan rugi. Chanyeol jelas tak tertarik pada gadis belia 17 tahun yang baru dua bulan lalu dinikahi saudaranya ini. Ia hanya bermaksud menegaskan bahwa miliknya pun tak bisa di ambil seenaknya walaupun Kris seorang raja.

"Kau bajingan saudara ku" ujar sang raja yang gagal mendapatkan apa maunya.

"Apa aku pernah menepis julukan itu? ya, aku memang bajingan. Seluruh bangsawan di Allegra menganggap ku seperti itu. Orang-orang di Lavinia juga sudah tahu siapa aku. Tapi mereka tak pernah menyebut ku langsung seperti itu"

"Kau menyombongkan diri sebagai pahlawan di kerajaan ini. Tapi tak masalah, aku senang kau tak munafik dan selalu jujur kalau kau bajingan. Itulah alasan ku selalu percaya pada mu"

"Kau seorang raja. Jangan pernah percaya pada ku atau siapa pun di Eustacia ini sekalipun itu pada istri mu" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Kau memperingati ku?"

"Hanya untuk kebaikan mu"

_CHANKAI_

Ia tak sanggup melihat dirinya sendiri. Tiap malam ia harus menggunakan baju tembus pandang yang langsung mempertontonkan kulit tubuhnya. Jika bunuh diri bukanlah dosa, pasti kini ia sudah tiada. Menjadi gadis kotor seperti ini sungguh tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Menjadi tawanan di kerajaan besar seperti ini membuat ia bertanya tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya. Haruskah ia terus berada di situasi penuh derita seperti ini?

Langkah kaki yang begitu teratur semakin terdengar di telinganya.

"Sepertinya panglima sudah pulang. Maaf, sepertinya aku akan segera meninggalkan mu" Seorang gadis Eustacia bernama Jimin yang beberapa malam ini mendandaninya memberi tahu.

Kedua gadis itu melihat ke pintu kamar yang berukiran burung elang itu. Tampak Panglima Park Chanyeol membawa busur panah di punggungnya menatap dingin dua gadis di kamarnya.

Kai melihat gadis pelayan berambut pendek di sampingnya membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada pria kejam yang di bencinya. Walau Jimin beberapa kali memperingatinya agar memberi hormat ala Eustacia tiap berhadapan dengan pemilik istana ini, ia tetap enggan melakukannya. Seseorang yang layak dihormati bukanlah orang yang mampu membunuh ribuan tentara di medan perang, memimpin banyak kemenangan dalam sebuah peperangan dan memiliki kekuatan besar yang patut dibanggakan. Seorang yang layak dihormati adalah orang yang mampu menghargai orang lain sekalipun ia adalah seorang budak hina sepertinya.

"Apakah panglima ingin mandi? saya akan menyiapkan air hangatnya"

"Jimin, keluarlah. Aku ingin budak Celeste itu yang menjadi pelayan ku"

"Baik Panglima"

Jimin terlihat kasihan menatapnya. Saat pelayan itu telah keluar, hatinya menjerit ketakutan. Ia tak ingin berada di sini. Jamahan kasar pada tubuhnya yang di lakukan pria itu berputar kembali ke otaknya. Ia tak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan pria ini lagi, ia tak ingin memandikan pria biadab ini dan ia tak ingin berada di kamar ini. Jika pun harus menjadi budak, lebih baik ia mendapat cambukan hingga tubuhnya berdarah dan terluka, dimasukkan ke penjara bawah tanah seperti tahanan yang melakukan kejahatan, atau kerja rodi siang malam di istana ini pun tak apa. Ia akan ikhlas menerima semuanya, tapi tidak dengan menjadi boneka yang memuaskan hasrat pria Eustacia yang sangat mengerikan seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti gadis tolol yang terus melamun"

Ia tak merespon apapun ucapan pria di depannya begitu sadar karena ia memang melamun.

"Aku ingin mandi, siapakan air hangat untuk ku"

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan tuannya itu. Ia malu tak menggunakan pakaian yang pantas tiap malam. Apakah keadaan ini akan berlangsung terus menerus ke depannya?

"Air nya sudah siap" ucap nya pelan saat Park Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang bak berendam yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Panglima itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani melihat tubuh telanjang pria itu walau beberapa malam ini ia terus melihatnya.

"Masuk, mandikan aku"

Perintah singkat nan dingin itu begitu menusuk harga dirinya. Ia tak sanggup harus melakukannya.

"Cepat!"

Ia segera memasuki bak berendam yang besar ukurannya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Bersihkan tubuh ku"

Ia mendekati tubuh pria kejam itu dan mencoba mengusap bagian atas bahu kanannya dengan busa yang sangat lembut.

"Buka pakaian mu"

"Aku akan memandikan mu, tidak melayani mu"

Cengkraman kuat di pinggulnya membuatnya kian tersudut. Kai kembali ketakutan saat mata tajam itu seolah-olah akan membunuhnya. Secara refleks, ia hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya saat pria itu yang membuka bajunya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Park Chanyeol menjilati telinga dan rahangnya. Tubuh mereka basah dan ia masih harus membersihkan tubuh pria ini dengan tangan yang terus gemetar.

Ia hanya bisa menangis kembali saat pria itu menghimpitnya dan menciumi tubuhnya. Rontaannya berakhir dengan satu tamparan lagi. Gadis itu mendesah ketika mulut hangat Chanyeol menjilati lehernya, kemudian perlahan turun ke dadanya dan memberikan gigitan-gitan menyakitkan disana. Ia yakin kulit sekitar dadanya itu pasti sudah penuh oleh tanda merah, karena pria itu terlalu banyak mengulum dada nya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya benar-benar telah kotor seperti pelacur dan tak layak lagi menyandang status sebagai seorang puteri.

_CHANKAI_

Pandangan pertama yang di lihatnya pagi ini adalah wajah seorang gadis yang begitu dekat dari wajahnya. Deru napas terlihat begitu teratur dari tubuhnya. Park Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh polos budaknya itu. Masih terlihat jelas mata teduh itu bengkak karena lelah menangis karena perbuatannya. Satu selimut sutera ia tutupkan pada tubuh gadis yang beberapa malam ini memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Sedikit rasa kasihan timbul juga melihat bibir penuh yang merah delima itu tampak terluka karena tamparan tangannya. Entah dorongan darimana, ia tak sanggup mencegah keinginannya untuk mengecup dahi indah budak Celeste nya.

"Bersiaplah lelah untuk mendapat siksaan ku di malam berikutnya" desisnya pelan

Tok….tok…tok….

Terdengar ketukan di luar pintu kamarnya.

Tok…tok…tok….

Saat ketukan itu terus terdengar, Park Chanyeol memakai piyama jubahnya membalut tubuhnya melihat siapa yang ingin menemuinya. Ia melihat Lee Jonghyun, salah satu prajurit setianya langsung menghadap kesana.

"Ada apa?"

"Panglima, ada utusan kerajaan langsung dari paduka raja ingin menemui anda"

"Siapa utusan yang dikirimnya?"

"Kevin Shin, panglima"

Park Chanyeol sudah bisa mengerti seberapa penting urusan yang ingin disampaikan sepupunya itu padanya mengingat nama utusan itu. Kevin Shin adalah satu dari tiga prajurit yang setia di samping Kris sejak lama.

"Baiklah, suruh ia masuk dan menunggu ku di ruang tengah"

Ia mengganti bajunya di kamar dan menatap lagi sosok indah itu yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku harus menunda dulu untuk menjamah mu" ucapnya pelan

Ia menemui prajurit itu di ruang tamunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Paduka Raja ingin anda mengembalikan puteri Celeste itu pada Eustacia sekarang juga"

"Dia bercanda?"

"Tidak, saya di kirim ke sini untuk meyakinkan anda bahwa ini merupakan perintah raja Eustacia, sekaligus permintaan khusus nya pada anda panglima"

"Katakan pada nya, budak itu milikku selamanya dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari ku termasuk dia yang seorang raja"

"Tapi situasinya sekarang genting dan menyangkut tentang Eustacia"

"Apa itu yang dikatakan saudara ku?"

Prajurit bernama Kevin Shin yang berwajah serius itu menyiratkan keseriusan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang ada 5 ribu pasukan Biru Delmore yang langsung dipimpin putera mahkota nya ada di luar benteng pertahanan Eustacia"

"Untuk apa mereka ada di sana? dan mengapa seorang putera mahkota sampai turun membawa pasukan?"

Park Chanyeol cukup kaget karena tak pernah Eustacia memiliki urusan atau sengketa apapun dengan negeri laut paling kuat itu.

"Mereka ingin mengambil budak rampasan Celeste mu itu panglima, karena Putera mahkota dari Delmore yaitu pangeran Oh Sehun adalah tunangan dari puteri Celeste yang sekarang ada pada mu"

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Hai EXO L….

Lama gak nulis FF dan saya kembali dalam situasi yg gak tepat. Saya mengalami masalah kesehatan yg cukup serius kemarin dan gak bisa untuk nulis FF yang seharusnya udah terposkan sejak lama. Maaf kan saya membuat kalian menanti kelanjutan FF saya yg gak ter update-update. Baca pesan-pesan kalian di PM, saya merasa bersalah dan sekaligus berterima kasih pada kalian. Terima kasih untuk perhatian nya dan mau menantikan tulisan saya.

**(Saya update sabtu FF Chankai yg "perfeck fiancé", sabar ya….saya berusaha nepatin janji kali ini. Doa kan saya aja supaya bisa ngupdate ff pair lainnya ^_^)**

Belakangan ini situasi perfangirlan kita makin buruk aja ya. Rasanya air mata saya belum kering menangisi Jessica, kemudian harus di tambah dengan Luhan yg juga bermasalah. Dan baru-baru ini dengan rumor2 lain yang cukup menyebalkan. Memang dunia gak berakhir, tapi pukulan di hati itu pasti terasa.

Tapi ya sudahlah, kita hanya bisa nerima. 12, 11, atau 10 adalah sederetan angka yang hanya menunjukkan sebuah jumlah. Kita sebagai fans bukan harus berdebat menyalahkan siapa dan mempertanyakan mengapa ini terjadi. Perdebatan dan memaki SM atau kecewa pada member yang memilih pergi tak akan ada habisnya untuk kita bahas.

Akan ada saat nya kita harus menerima fakta dari media atau rumor dari fans yang akan menyakitkan hati kita. Media berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang kebenaran berita. Sedangkan fans adalah komunitas yang selalu membela dan membenarkan segala tindakan idolanya. Benturan pemahaman dan posisi itu hanya akan menambah luka hati kita.

Bagi Media, sebuah "BAD NEWS" adalah "GOOD NEWS". Mereka akan berlomba-lomba menyampaikan kebenaran berita tanpa peduli dengan harapan kita sebenarnya. Dan saya tahu pasti hal ini menimbulkan beragam persepsi bagi kita semua. Sebaiknya yang sekarang kita lakukan adalah diam dan tenang. Kita lelah menangis, kita lelah berteriak, kita lelah memaki dan kita lelah menghujat. Bukan sok bijak dengan menasehati kalian, Tapi saya pikir sekarang berhentilah melihat ke belakang.

Seperti yang pernah saya katakan saat KRIS pergi dulu. Tolong doa kan yg telah pergi agar sukses dengan pilihannya. Dan sekarang tolong tetap dukung Luhan setelah ini. Dukung mereka dan maklumi keputusan mereka walau kita terluka dan kecewa. Saya tidak tahu apakah pilihan itu akan membuat mereka bahagia, tapi kita hanya lah fans yang hanya bisa menghormati pilihan idolanya. Saya yakin banyak di antara kita yang masih ingat bagimana 2 orang itu membuat kita terhibur dan tertawa. Gak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu di hati kita. Benarkan?

Tapi jika kalian ingin membenci mereka, silahkan saja. Afeksi perasaan tiap orang berbeda-beda. Semua punya hak untuk berpendapat, berbicara, memilih mencintai bahkan membenci idol yang pernah di sukainya. Realita hidup memang seperti itu. Banyak diantara kita pasti sudah punya pikiran "dewasa" untuk mengerti sebenarnya kasus ini seperti apa, tentang apa, factor X nya apa dan memprediksi bagaimana kedepannya. Idol juga manusia, mereka bukanlah malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu sesuai dengan penggambaran kita. Ada kalanya apa yang keluar tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Apa yang kita selalu anggap benar belum tentu memang seperti itu. Kita hanyalah orang-orang luar yang tidak tahu PASTI apa yg sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya kembali pada kita. Kita ingin menjadi pihak yang mana? Fakta apa yang paling masuk akal di pikiran kita? Tanyakan pada diri kita masing-masing saja.

Tapi hal yang paling penting dari yang terpenting saya harapkan adalah, tetap lah setia mendukung member tersisa. Tolong dukung 10 member yang masih setia menghormati kita, masih memikirkan kita, dan masih punya komitmen untuk terus berada di bawah naungan EXO. Saya kini gak peduli EXO jumlahnya berapa. Jika mereka hanya tinggal 6 orang pun, itu bukan masalah lagi untuk saya pribadi.

Saya gak menggolongkan diri saya menjadi **EXO - L** OT12, OT11, OT10, atau sebutan2 lainnya. Saya berada di titik abu-abu yg sekarang pun saya gak tahu ada di mana. Tapi yang pasti saya akan tetap mencintai orang2 yg memilih bertahan, dan memberikan rasa hormat yang mendalam pada mereka yg pergi meninggalkan. Saya mencoba egois dan menghilangkan prinsip saya sebagai seorang yang "realistis" disini.

Kris, Luhan dan Kai, ketiga nya adalah bias utama dan no 1 bagi saya seperti yang pernah saya katakan sebelum2 nya. Perasaan seseorang yang merasakan biasnya 2 kali pergi itu hancur luar biasa. Saya sulit menuliskan apa yang kembali saya rasakan saat Luhan pergi. Tapi kalian pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan saya, karena kalian juga pasti mengalaminya. Tapi saya berusaha tegar karena masih memiliki Kai sebagai alasan utama mencintai EXO. Walau saya sungguh mencintai member lain, tapi cinta saya ke Kai itu sungguh berbeda. Dia bukan hanya ALASAN, tapi sebuah harapan.

Ini Fic yang baru saya tulis rabu malam. Saya gak tahu apakah kalian suka atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya, pairnya, cast nya, dan segala rincian di dalamnya. Saya hanya mencoba menulis apa yang mampu saya buat untuk kalian. Fic ini jelas bukan sebuah hiburan bagi kalian yg terus galau. Tujuan saya membuat ini hanyalah membuat sebuah memori FF dalam situs ini bahwa cerita yang saya tulis adalah cerita dengan cast-cast utamanya adalah idol yang saya suka. Khususnya untuk mereka yg telah gak aktif lagi sebagai member di grup nya. Saya tetap respeck dengan memasukkan nama mereka dalam cerita yg saya buat. Gak lebih dari itu, dan harap maklumi saya. kalo gak suka dan ingin ngeritik silahkan saja. Saya gak keberatan kalian menambah pusing kepala saya. ^_^

Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, Tolong lebih….lebih…dan lebih CINTAI EXO dari sebelumnya. Tolong tetap berdiri di tempat kalian untuk mereka yang masih memikul dan bekerja keras mempertahankan EXO sebagai sebuah nama. Kita FANS dan mereka IDOLA. 10 bukanlah buruk untuk sebuah jumlah. Gak penting berapa jumlahnya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara mereka memenuhi hati KITA.

Be STRONG EVERYONE….!


End file.
